Real Life Vermin
= STORY = In sometimes where living in, the real world, whereas there are normal and nothing more events else. Unfortunately, in the modern, each people are darkest and pure killers to burst murders of each other, but sometimes even God of Heaven dissapointed for them and they going to hell. But something not right, there are out of controls and made be going more killing more madnesses, for now God have failed. But then, Fischbach Markedward is the one reason of the dead times for what he did all. = CHARACTERS = DEFAULT * Alice Managelo '- A Muay Thai Expert Fighter woman of the Thailand. Based on the girl in the internet, AliceTheGamer. * '''Angel Hernandez '- A offensive angel girl after leaving YouTube. Based on youtuber character, AnimeBroMii. * 'Boon Edwardson '- A master of the power of the kombats. Based on the creator of the Mortal Kombat, Ed Boon. * 'Brandon Johnson '- The incredible american man who is friendly of Samir and Nikolas. Based on the deviant, BrandonJohnson6969. * 'Christy Hui '- The supreme master of all elementals and colors. Based on the creator of Xiaolin Showdown, Christy Hui. * 'Daylenne Melendez '- The nerd girl, hailing from Puerto Rico which she is the fangirl of the Ghostbusters. Based on the deviant and the creator of the Specter Stoppers, GBMelendez23k. * 'Donald Trump '- The all-powerfull president of the USA. Based on successor USA president, Donald Trump. * 'Elliot Zuckerberg '- The neutral foundation of the Facebook. Based on the co-founded of the Facebook, Mark Zuckerberg. * 'Hooper Willarde '-''' 'Fired director turned into main chainsaw-murdering criminal. Based on the director of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Tobe Hooper. * '''Julia Reda '- The pirate woman fighting for the freedom against Voss Axelberg and the Article 13. Based on the german politician, Julia Reda. * 'Julian, Ricky and Bubbles '- The trio canadians fool of the trailer park. Based on the main characters of the Trailer Park Boys. * 'Kiya Marshallero '- The oppessed-sex within porn actress across the street. * 'Lerdwichagul Brothers '- The Australian fighters duo of the greatest challange. Based on the creator of SMG4. * 'Logan Thirtyacre '- The angry, furious and the demotion who is fulled hate of his adopted son, Jeffy. Based on the YouTube creator, SuperMarioLogan. * 'Martin Lieber '- The old man superhero of the worldwide. Based on the Marvel Comics creator, Stan Lee. * 'Muñoz Moreno '- A blue inferno mexican luchador demon. Based on the legendary Blue Demon. * 'Nikolas J. Kiesow '- The badass american furious and Samir's greatest friend. Based on the deviant, TheSlingBlade. * 'Obama Hussein II '- The former president of the USA. Based on the American attorney and politician, Barack Obama. * 'Rodolfo Guzmán '- The mystic saint luchador of the Mexico. Based on the legendary luchador, El Santo. * 'Rye Callan '- The popular american deviant man seek to stop the madness of whole world. Based on the deviant and creator of NJKW, PrinceSpikeRoseredII. * 'Sam Floyd '- The giant fatman within the big damages around his been large against shorters. * 'Samir Al-Bahra '- The main protagonist of the Real Life Vermin. The half-romanian half-syrian rage murderer. Based on the character person and creator of RomaniaVerse, BestodOmega. * 'Saúl Saavedra Jr. '- Former leader and foundation of DF-Zone that he was the official grave evil. Based on the founder of the DF-Zone and creator of Draconian Games, GreatDragonKid. * 'Tardar Sauce '- A humanoid cat lady of the internet worldwide. Based on the internet cat, Grumpy Cat. * 'Tony and Felix '- A man lovers (gay) and unconfusing for Kiya (which she is bisexual). * 'Vivienne Medrano '- A fatal insanity woman of the street. Based on the creator of Hazbin Hotel, Vivienne Medrano. * 'Voss Axelberg '- The local creation and founder of the Article 13. Based on the german politician and the member European Parliament, Axel Voss. * 'Wes Craven '- A mysterious nightmare genius of the unknown. Based on the director of A Nightmare on Elm Street, Wes Craven. * 'Wilford Warfstache '- An avid journalist/news reporter for the AFC News and, now, for his own talk show WARFSTACHE Tonight!. Based on famous youtuber, Markiplier and his alter ego. * 'William West '- A vigilante hero, Batman-style and the Martin's former friend. Based on American actor known primarily for his role as Batman in the 1960s ABC series of the same name, Adam West. UNLOCKABLE * 'Clarke: '''The popular canadian of the Vancouver. * '''Gelly Lovarilla '- A hot-damn lesbian across to Kiya against Tony and Felix. * 'Petty McRonald '- A slaughter circus girl of the Circus Organ which she being overaction of all eternity. * 'Nat Popocorian '- The strange popcorn fairy of the nowhere. Based on the Youtuber and the DeviantART, NatThePopcornFairy. * 'Pai Varadaraj '- The ruthless lawyer and the government of the FCC. Based on the Chairman of the United States Federal Communications Commission (FCC), Ajit Pai. * 'Sarah Palin '- The governor and the protector of the Alaska. Based on the American politician, commentator, author, and reality television personality, Sarah Palin. HIDDEN * 'Bhushan Kumar '- The success leader of the T-Series by his father. Based on the chairman and managing director of T-Series, Bhushan Kumar. * 'Boyar Tactics '- The romanian (like Samir) commander and serve to the Imperium of Man. Based on the youtuber and the gamer, BoyarTactics. * 'Canadian Kids '- A duo canadian girl and boy. Based on their youtubers and roblox avatars, GamerGirl and RonaldOMG. * 'Digel Gorryus '- A local general of the Europe which is target attacks with his soldiers. * 'Ophelia Helasquez '- The mexican half-american writter to using help each characters can be changed, the karmas. * 'Rachel and Jun '- A duo couple. Based on the couple american and japanese, Rachel and Jun. * 'Ulf Kjellberg '- The bro commander of the Bro Army who is fight against T-Series. Based on the famous youtuber, PewDiePie. * 'Vollaro Gianluigi '- The battle brawler of the DeviantART, hailing from Italy who is against Article 13. Based on the deviant, Vollaro-Gianluigi. BOSSES * 'Fischbach Markedward '- The final boss and the main antagonist of the Real Life Vermin. The pure evil madman responsible of all living evil souls and make a story with villains. * 'Hank Ross '- The sub-boss of the Real Life Vermin. Mysterious dissapeared man who is the immortality. Based on the personality, Henry Ross. * 'Iggy Wolverton '- The sub-boss of the Real Life Vermin. The retire foundation of the Midway Games. Based on the personality, Marcine Wolverton. PRE-ORDER * 'MrCrazy '- The pre-order of the Real Life Vermin. The legendary YouTube Poop creator after his video got banned by Cry Wolf Productions. Based on the legendary youtuber and retire YouTube Poop creator, Mrcrazyistmanever2. UPDATE * '''Ben Trecroci * Epcar Richardian * Fumiko Orikasa * Gerry Von Saurenz * Hiroki Takahashi * Howard Carpenter * Jared Leto * Jennifer Hale * John Peterson * Jude Herbklersman * Kojin Shinigami * Leslie Nielsen * Macho Dionysus * Margot Robbie * Phil LaMarr * Procara * Sasuke Matahashi * Sendy and Korrian * Smith Carroll Jr. * Soku Jatakandra * Tara Strong * Tom McGillis * Woodbury MacFarlane * Yang Kingston DLC * Ari Brooks * Bryan Feverlend * Candy McDonald * Edward Yacovacke * Gene Wilder * Green Charles Jr. * Ibrahim Fanon * Iris Metallicus * Jaime Sherman * Mako Iwamatsu * Mario Robert * Mukuasa * Regina Stuzin * Scott Cawthon * '''Seán Septic-Eye ' * '''Sheena Johanna' * Steve Brooks * Toby Fox * '''Tom Woodruff Jr. ' * '''Yossi Shuman' Category:Games Category:Fighting Games